


Summer lovin

by kingdeanx



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Riding, Slight Dirty Talk, Smut, mustache kink, rugburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdeanx/pseuds/kingdeanx
Summary: During the summer of 77 harry decides to take you on a picnic...which takes a rather steamy turn.
Relationships: harry styles x male reader - Relationship, harry styles x you - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Summer lovin

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - i need this right now im weak him with this mustache.

_____________________________________________  
Your hand flew freely with the wind as harry drove along the small country road. You were approaching a secret river you both had found when you first explored the area.

Harry looked over to you, seeing a small smile on your face as you watched your arm bob up and down with the wind. “Enjoying yourself luv?” You nodded, giving harry a smile, noticing the yellow glasses he was wearing. 

He looked good today you must admit, something about him and the mustache of his. Harry turned back to the road, knowing you were okay.

You both sang along to the tunes blasting from the radio, enjoying the instrumental side of things. Harry was a musician, and a wonderful one at that, nothing could compare to his voice, it sounded like honey, soft, it was meaningful, his songs contained alot about yourselfs, mainly about you. 

You’ve never felt so special, so grateful to be with someone to close to your heart, someone who loves you just as much as you him.

“Nearly there sweetheart” turning to harry, a smile planted upon his lips, you placed a quick kiss upon his lips, not wanting to distract him from the road. 

Harry looked flustered for a second before eyeing up the road again, making sure not to crash, which was hard when he had you, his angel sat right next to him.

The sun beaming through the windows lit up Harry’s green and white striped t-shirt, his denim jeans fitting him perfectly, but you couldn’t keep your eyes of his face, each feature so perfectly placed.

“Your so beautiful” harry could only chuckle, smiling to you as he parked the car. “Not quite as much as you” his lips made contact with your check, the mustache on his upper lip scratching you slightly. 

You blushed, Harry pulling away from you, “your so cute when you blush luv” you hid your face from him, your hands trying to cover up your heated cheeks. “Come on, we’ve got a picnic to eat” you both exited the car, harry collecting the bag of food from the back of the car, which was more like a truck.

Harry had only bought it so he could travel places with you, wanting to enjoy his time with someone special. You had entered the field, the bag in one hand whilst the other secured yours within his own, both of you walking hand in hand towards the river, a lovely bridge just awaiting the both of you. 

The sun glazed the trees in a beautiful way, covering the land in a yellow glow, the grass, the wild flowers, everything that grew here reminded you of home, the home you shared with your lover, harry.

Eventually reaching the bridge, harry placed the bag down, opening the crinckled plastic material, he grabbed a thick, tarten blanket, placing it atop of the rough wooden bridge beneath you.

Letting go of your hand with a small smile, he grabbed the fresh food made in town, a few sandwiches amongst other things. But what really mattered right now was you, “tuck in sweetheart”.

(Hours later)

Looking at your watch the time was “15:00pm” you had been here for 5 hours tops, just enjoying eachothers company.

The warm embrace harry had you in made you feel secure, safe, like nothing could harm you, you could only explain this moment as heaven, the sun still heavily lighting up the world. You looked up at harry, meeting his gaze, “you alright my luv?” You nodded, harry leaning forward enough to just reach your lips, capturing them in a passionate kiss.

It wasnt long before your needy hands grasped his t-shirt, letting you pull it off, harry helped you with your own, his hands feel like fire against your skin.

Your hands wondered down to his belt, keeping eye contact with harry, you pulled his belt off, his jeans and his pants coming off along with it. 

“H-harry...” your breathless moans caused him to move you both, sitting up, he placed you in his lap, hands on your hips. 

You felt his member grow hard underneath him, grinding against your clothed ass you hear the grunts he was making. “I-i need you sweetheart” that’s when Harry’s hands ran smoothly down your back, going over every dip as his hands stop above your waist band. 

Slowly pushing them down, you pushed forward, welcoming Harry’s lips into another kiss, his mustache scratching your upper lip, red blotches beginning to appear.

You both kissed desperately as Harry pushed down your shorts, you felt harry smirk as your bear ass made an appearance, his hands grabbing them with neediness. Squeezing them as he deepened the kiss. 

You could only moan as harry man handled you, you felt a fire deep within as you began to push back into his touch, harry smirking once again. Pulling away, harry had no time to sit and wait, he needed you now, really bad, as much as you needed him. 

“Ready, luv?” You let out a needy little yes before you felt the tip of Harry’s member graze past your tightness. “I love you so, so much” you heard the deep yorkshire accent leave him, it made you twitch in anticipation, “H-Harry...please, i-i” before you could speak, he pushed in. 

(Part 2 will be out soon) 💖


End file.
